Into the closet
by Water-please
Summary: Someone always kept interrupting their most important moments. What if they wouldn't let them? Alternative scene to 47 seconds SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

**Into the closet**

**Summary**

Someone always kept interrupting their most important moments. What if they wouldn't let them? Alternative scene to 47 seconds SPOILERS

**Disclaimer**

Yeah, you know the drill.

**Rating T** for safety

**Category **Romance/Humor

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Into the closet – Chapter 1**

"_How do you plan to act on this realization?"_

His mother had asked him that, after he was musing about life being short, no time to lose, after this bomb attack Kate and the boys were investigating.

"_What if she's not ready?"_

"_Then she'll never will be. Then you move on."_

Yes. There always was the possibility of her saying no, of refusing him, for whatever reasons. But he'd like to think that she had gradually changed recently, opening up for him, letting him see a smile rather than a frown (or an eye roll, for that matter).

So – when he next went into the 12th, coffee cups in hand, seeing her sitting in front of her desk, his mind was set. He'd ask her out. Finally.

"I've been thinking. About the victims, and all the opportunities they'll never have. And I don't want that to happen. I've been –"

"Beckett. We've got something." Ryan called. Interrupting, as so many (_many, many, many_) times before.

She looked into his eyes, an apologetic expression on her face. The case, the victims…. They needed attention.

He understood. "It's ok. It can wait till after the case." His courage was out of the window anyway. He broke their eye contact.

He expected her to join Ryan on his way to the conference room and made ready to get up from his chair, too.

But her answer surprised him. A lot.

"No, it can't." she said in a low voice. Her eyes still on him, not letting him out of her gaze, she called: "Ryan, I'll be with you in five."

He looked at her again, his face a study in confusion. What was that supposed to mean? She had got up, holding her hand out to him, asking him mutely to follow her.

She let go of his hand, but he'd have followed her anyway, as she very well knew.

Would she go grab a coffee? No – he'd already brought her one, and she was not going into the break room. Elevator? No, she passed this one by, too. So where was she … oh, the toilets.

Wait. She didn't want to talk with him in a toilet booth, was she? He was a bit disgusted at the thought (and a bit turned on, too.).

Instead of rushing into the toilets, she opened a door on the opposite wall, with a sign stating "Cleaning supplies". Never noticed that one before. She urged him in, closed the door and switched on the light.

"Soo..." he said, unsure what to think and what to make of this situation. Him and Beckett in a closet together normally would have triggered a whole bunch of dirty thoughts, but due to his uncertain position, and the fact that it had been Kate who had been dragging him in here, not the other way round – well that was irritating him considerably.

She was looking at him with a strange look on her face. He shifted uneasily. She still hadn't spoken one word, but kept looking at him … funny.

"Cat got your tongue?" he tried to joke, but the next instant, he knew what to call this look on her face. She looked like she was starving, and he was her main dish. His heart began to do a tap dance in his chest.

She was licking her lips (_omg, she is licking her lips…..!_), and took a step towards him. Still no word from her. What the hell was going on?

She covered the little distance between them in the blink of an eye, obviously having gathered enough courage to act.

The cocky know-it-all, bestselling author, and brilliant poker player Richard E. Castle didn't know whether to shit, run, or go blind when he felt her lips on his, her body nuzzling against his, her hands around his neck, around his back, and dragging him ever closer to her.

He lost no time in hugging her as well, responding to her kiss feverishly. She had opened her mouth to him, and he accepted this invitation with all his heart. Their tongues battled for domination, her hands roamed his neck, his back, getting ever lower – whoa! With one hand, she had squeezed his butt! He was so startled at her intimate touch that he broke their kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Who are you and what have you done to Kate?" he asked hoarsely.

"Shut up, Castle." She murmured and sought his lips again with hers.

Taking liberties was not only her game. He let his hands do some exploring, too. The curve of her hip, up to the side of her body, up to…

"Kate." He breathed her name, aware of his body on fire, her heavy breathing and disheveled look.

"What's happening here?" he managed to ask after taking some moments to compose himself.

He couldn't believe that he was actually taking the pace down, but this was happening a bit too fast to be real. At least in his opinion. _(Did he really just think that?)_

Kate seemed to need some moments to come to herself, too. Her pupils were dilated, and she thought that if groping Castle (and be groped) and kissing him (and be kissed) was so much fun, she was eager to learn how doing something more with him (_to him?_ Her wicked mind asked) would be like.

She had acted on impulse, had wanted him to finish his sentence he started when still sitting beside her desk, desperately had wanted to hear him out. Ryan's interruption was simply annoying, and she refused to let their happiness postponed.

But he was right, she had to explain. It didn't happen every day that she dragged her partner into a closet and practically jumped his bones.

But there was this case, and the new lead… no time for fun now.

"I want …" (_you_) "to talk about this." She rushed to explain. "I really do, Castle. But not now, ok? Tonight, 8 pm, my place. I'll cook dinner, you'll bring wine. Deal?"

"Deal." He said, without knowing how he could let go of her, not after that - - kiss. Well, in his mind, this short word was by far not enough to describe how profoundly, shatteringly, utterly it had altered his world. Hell, this was Kate Beckett who was asking him out on a date, who had kissed him fervently, pressed her body to his, and… oh. They were still standing very closely together, his arms still wrapped around her. He'd have to let go. Soon. But he enjoyed her presence too much to listen to his own inner voice.

"Ok. Good." Kate sighed, obviously relieved that he'd accepted her invitation.

"And – could you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Anything." He answered without thinking.

"Then please go home now. I can't think straight right now, to be honest, and I don't want to risk jumping you again in front of all the bullpen." she added rather sheepishly.

"Kate, you're killing me here. I've still got you in my arms, remember, and if you go on talking about jumping me, then the five minutes you promised Ryan will be considerably overrun." He still wasn't letting her go.

**A/N: The phrase of "don't know whether to shit, run, or go blind" is not my invention. I read this in a book by Rita Mae Brown and loved it. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue me.**

**So, multichapter obviously. Should I go on? **


	2. Out of the closet

**Into the closet**

**Summary**

Someone always kept interrupting their most important moments. What if they wouldn't let them? Alternative scene to 47 seconds SPOILERS

**Disclaimer**

Be mine, please, please, please. Oh crap.

**Rating T** for language and … well, romance.

**Category **Romance/Humor

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A/N: Thank you so much for your responses, story alerts, and favs! I'm quite overwhelmed and awed by your encouragement.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Chapter 2 – Out of the closet **

"Where've you been?" Ryan asked when she had joined them in the conference room.

"Taking care of some business." She answered tersely.  
"What business?" interjected Esposito, always on the alert.  
"I was going in the direction of the toilets. Do I have to draw you a picture?" She didn't tell them a lie, technically. Kate glared at the pair, hoping they'd not ask any further.

"Castle was going there, too." Espo observed calmly. "Right behind you." He wasn't sure if they held hands at the time, so he thought he'd save that little thought to himself.

Kate tried to remain calm. Shit, her boys were too good sometimes. She had managed to convince Castle to let her go, for the time being, at least, under the condition that they'd really, really, really meet tonight, pinky promise.

As if she'd needed a kind of contract to keep her word. His kisses had been incentive enough to look forward to 'meeting' with him. She definitely looked forward to this meeting. With Castle. At home. Not about a case, but this time, about _them_. Like in the supply closet. With his hands on her hip, her hands on - _Stop that_. She ordered herself. _No time for happy thoughts now_. She hoped she didn't blush. (But boy, his butt had felt perfect under her hands… _STOP, I said_.)_ Oh, speaking of boys.  
_"Boys have to pee, too, I was told." She said aloud and pointedly looked towards the new evidence spread on the table, and let them know that they better let the subject drop.

"What've got?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The day seemed to drag on, though they were making considerable progress on the case. Which was fine by her, but she couldn't help wishing that the evening would come sooner. (_and so would she_, the wicked voice whispered.)

At 6 p.m., she still was relaxed. Well, kind of. She had planned to prepare a fancy dinner (the way to a man's heart was through his stomach, after all, especially Castle's), and she was quite excited at the prospect to surprise him with a sophisticated menu that would've made her mother proud.

_Exactly, excited. That's the whole point of this meeting with Castle, isn't it? _This wicked voice was pleasant in a way, but started to distract her a lot.

At 6.30 p.m., she started glancing at her watch, thinking of the ingredients she'd be needing to shop for in order to be able to actually _cook_ what she'd planned. Her storage wasn't that well filled as, say, Castle's kitchen surely was.  
There he was again. Her mind went back to that supply chamber. She wouldn't be able to smell citrus cleaner without being aroused, she sighed inwardly.

At 7 p.m., her impatience to solve this damn case reached a new high, cutting down the fancy menu to a rather basic one, including only spaghetti and meatballs, both of which she was sure to have still in her cupboard. Somewhere.

At 7.30 p.m., she was in a frenzy to find a decent way to call it a night. They had new leads, but perhaps they could wait until tomorrow? Albeit this was **not** her usual style. Normally, she'd be like a terrier dog, not letting go until the case was cracked. But normally, no Richard Castle was waiting for her. At home. With a button down shirt and a smile on his face, blue eyes glinting as he'd slowly undress her with his eyes. The one man she wanted to do exactly these things to her - - - well, the one man she wanted to _do, _too. Her face flushed at the mere thought of his lips on hers. Shit. How could she tell the boys to quit for today without being giving away that something was amiss? They'd be asking questions for sure.

"Beckett?" Ryan had shared some insights, to which she'd paid not the slightest attention.

"Excuse me, what?" she asked, forcing herself back to the situation at present.

"I just said, could we perhaps call it a day? Jenny said she'd have a surprise for me, although it's _her_ birthday, actually, and I'd hoped that maybe we could…" he let his last sentence trail into an inaudible mumble.

Kate could have kissed Ryan. This morning, she could have shot him for interrupting (_again_) her talk with Castle, but now, he offered her the perfect excuse for heading home (FINALLY), along with the rest of the team.

"Good idea, Ryan." she agreed, putting a tad of hesitance in her voice, to make it more believable.

"It is?" asked an obviously confused Espo. He had expected her to scowl at Ryan, telling him that Jenny knew whom she'd married, and that they'd have to work just a bit longer, for the sake of the victims. 'Perhaps that's Castle's influence' he mused. 'She's getting softer. It suits her. ' That this allowed him to call a certain M.E. to ask if she'd like to join him for a beer or two, just added to his satisfaction, and he let himself smile smugly.

"Yes, Espo, it is. We'll be much sharper tomorrow, it's already late. Go home to your wife, Ryan, she's already been patient enough, and on her birthday of all days." Kate glanced at her watch. Shit, 7.45. She'd be arriving late for her date with Castle.

_Wait. Date?_ Part of her brain wasn't really paying attention so far, it seemed. She smiled. Oh yes. A Date, with a capital D, with Rick Castle. She tossed her file in a drawer of her desk, not caring if they were properly sorted, grabbing her jacket in the same, fluid motion.

"G'night, boys!" she called on her way out, trying not to run.

"Night!" the boys called back. They hadn't seen their boss leave the office in such a hurry, never. Neither when she was with Demming, nor when she was with Josh.

"Hot date?" Espo asked Ryan with an uncertain look. They both thought a moment.

"Nah." They finally said simultaneously.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"**Be with you in 10. Sry, 2many leads today. I'll hurry! K"** she texted him to make sure he'd know that she was only late, lest he thought she might have changed her mind.

"**Good to know. Circling your building another 10 then. R**." was his reply. She smiled. He was early, waiting impatiently for her to come home. Typical for their relationship, she thought. He was waiting for her, already in some place she also wanted to be, while she was trying to keep up his speed, but was delayed due to unfinished business.

She stopped at a take out restaurant for some Chinese food (not her usual preference, but it was on her way, and what was usual about this day anyway), throwing the bag into her car, forcing her to drive within the speed limits. _Will take even longer if you're stuck with traffic police_, she reminded herself, calming herself down.

What would she do when she'd arrive home? How would she greet him? Would it be awkward? Should she kiss him? Her body hummed in anticipation, sending the clear message: _Stop worrying and drag him into your apartment. He'll see to the rest._ She couldn't help but smile at her own inner debate, and how much every single fiber of her body seemed to know exactly what to do when she arrived. If only her brain cells would follow suit. They did tend to come in the way.

_Your brain will shut down as soon as his lips touch yours, if your reaction to him this morning is anything to go by._ God, how long was the route home going to take today?

**A/N: Dragged this one out a bit, I admit. Can't let a whole day flow by in a rush, now can I? Next chapter might be about Rick's thoughts. Or should I pursue Kate's a bit longer? Building up the tension is what the show's about, no? ;)**

**R&R please – you'll be helping me a lot!**


	3. Into the frying pan

**Into the closet**

**Summary**

Someone always kept interrupting their most important moments. What if they wouldn't let them? Alternative scene to 47 seconds SPOILERS

**Disclaimer**

Still not mine? Oh well.

**Rating T** for language and … well, romance.

**Category **Romance/Humor

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A/N: Gosh, I'm thrilled that so many people like my little story! Thank you all for your kind words, nudging me to go on, and I hope I'll cover all your expectations. I'm doing my best, reading and re-reading if all fits to current I see this story in. Here you go! Have fun!**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Chapter 3 – In the frying pan **

Castle left the precinct in a state of mental dizziness. He had some difficulties to wrap his mind around what happened mere minutes ago. What the hell was that woman doing to him? Had it really been Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD, who had dragged him into this closet, or had she been abducted by aliens and replaced by a clone? She had felt real enough, though… Speaking of - an overwhelming realization of mind blowing proportions popped into his mind: He, Richard Castle, had had his arms wrapped around Kate Beckett, without being shot, maimed or even eye rolled at! WTH? His heart skipped a beat at this thought, and the memories of these sweet (and incredibly _hot_) moments in this supply closet. He was dumbfounded at this unexpected turn of events. And even more (that was what made this whole incident so hard to believe), _she_ had wrapped her arms around _him_, too!

An earsplitting grin spread across his face while walking to his car. **She** had embraced him. She had even _kissed_ him. Then it hit him like a lightning bolt: He had just kissed _Kate freaking Beckett_, and she had kissed him _**back**_, to top it all off! Joy, excitement and pure happiness rose like a bubble in his chest, burst in a loud laughter that had some people around him startle with surprise.

"I just kissed Kate Beckett!" he called to none in particular, making his fellow pedestrians jump even more, startled at his sudden outburst. He jumped into the air once, clapped his feet together and began a sing-song like child blowing raspberries:

"I just kissed Kate Be-ckett, I just kissed Kate Be-ckett, I just kissed Kate Be-ckett!", along with a silly dance: four steps forward, and on "ckett", one leg stuck out to the left (or right, respectively).

At that, the crowd around him relaxed. Oh, just another madcap. Nothing out of the ordinary, after all. The New Yorkers were used to this kind of stuff.

All the way to his car, he continued to sing, unable to stop feeling like a 15year old having received a kiss of the girl he had a major crush on. His face was lit up like with 1000 candles, and warm feeling in his whole body made him think he could float all the way home.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Martha looked into the fridge and took out a water bottle. Not her favorite beverage, to be honest, but she couldn't very well start drinking wine (which was her favorite, by the way) at 10 a.m. in the morning, now could she? No, really too early for that. She smiled a crooked smile at her inner strength and was about to open the bottle, when she heard the key turn in the door to the loft.

Richard was coming home early! That was a bad sign. He wanted to make a move on Beckett, she was sure, and when was home this early, it could only mean that she… but then, she got a good look at his face, and was relieved immediately from her worries. She hadn't seen his face this happy in – well, not ever. He emanated a sense of joy which warmed her heart.

"Hey kiddo." She said, smiling softly. "Your resolution regarding a certain Detective went well, I take it?"

Richard was still positively beaming. "Well, Mother, I cannot thank you enough for giving me this push this morning." He kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"So, care to elaborate?" she couldn't resist asking.

"You sure you wanna hear it?" he asked with a grin.

"Spare me the details, son, just the main facts." Martha waved impatiently her hand at her son.

"She kissed me."

Martha almost dropped the bottle she was holding. Recovering quickly from her shock, she gave a small smile. "Clever girl. And about time!"

Rick tossed his jacket on a nearby chair and nodded in agreement. He seemed to burst with energy, and she couldn't help but ask further: "So. If you two finally got together - I cannot stress enough how sincerely happy I am for you two - one question remains." She made a pause for effect.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be kissing her senseless right now?"

Rick choked in surprise: "Mother! I'm your son, remember!" In a calmer tone, he went on to explain: "She asked me to come over for dinner tonight. They have a case, and we can't very well 'talk' about things (let alone kissing anyone senseless, as appealing as this thought might be, in the middle of the precinct. So, I'll pick the wine for our dinner tonight and – well, wait for the next 9 hours and 24 minutes to pass." That being said, he looked up his wine bottles for a suitable candidate.

"A-ha." Martha continued to watch her son, who was softly humming to himself and clearly anticipating the things to come. "Time can be a heartless b'tch sometimes, kiddo."

Rick didn't hear that statement. He quickly chose a 2000 Châteauneuf du Pape (for decompressing reasons). Worked last time.

Now – how to pass the time until 8.00 p.m.?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"We have to talk first." She said.

"First?" has asked, eyebrow raised up to his hairline, heart hammering in his chest. Can that actually be happening?

"Before we start eating, Rick." She clarified, a not suppressible smile tugging at her mouth. But then, the expression on her face changed, got sad. "And I guess you won't like it."

"Oh no!" he groaned. "Why do we have to talk in the first place? Let's just – eat?" Rick grinned, wriggling his eyebrows, and hoping against hope that she'd agree.

Of course she wouldn't. "I'd love to, really, Rick." He loved how she used his first name. But then, she continued to talk. "But it's really important, and then, maybe, you don't want to – eat – anymore." Her voice was rich with innuendo, so he knew they were on the same page. But she'd have to confess to him first, to get rid of the lump in her stomach. She pointed to the couch, asking him to sit next to her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

While stuck in traffic, Kate had thought back to a conversation she had earlier today.

_Espo was staring at her. "You remember everything?"_

_Kate had just left the interrogation room, and bumped into her fellow detective. _

"_Excuse me?" she gave back, her thoughts still intent on what this perp in the interrogation room just told her._

"_You remember your shooting. You never said you did remember all of it."_

"_So what?" Kate said absentmindedly, still not getting what Espo was asking this question for._

"_So you also remember what Castle told you just before you – went out?"_

That question hit her full in the stomach.

She had lied to everyone (except Dr. Burke) about not remembering. Several times, especially to Castle. How would he react? No other way than to tell him straight. She didn't want to start something important with him without being completely honest. If he got mad at her, she would try to convince him. She'd even listen to her wicked voice in order to make up with him. She was determined to.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I lied to you."

"Excuse me, what?"

She tried again.

"I lied to you about - not remembering my shooting. I do. All of it." She waited, watching his expression closely. Comprehension dawned on his face, brows drawn together and the happy bubble he was in the whole day was suddenly tainted with a clear sense of betrayal.

She saw what her confession did to him, and tried to take his hand. She was indescribably glad that he allowed her to touch him, though he didn't return the gentle squeeze she gave him.

"Look, Rick. I'm – " She cleared her throat and started again.

"I'm truly, truly sorry about lying to you until now. I should have said something before. But I didn't, and I – "

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you say something before now?" he wanted to know, a wary expression in his eyes, cautious and beginning to pull away from her, to shield himself from possible emotional damage. His hands seemed to move away from hers, a fraction of an inch only, but it was all she needed to know what was at stake here.

She swallowed once, hard, and decided to put all her cards on the table. She wanted this. She wanted _him_.

"Because I didn't know how to deal with it, at least at that time. It was all too much then. It was definitely not my smartest decision, and I sure as hell didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry. I – I want to say it back, but I'm still frightened about what will happen, how it will change us. And I'm still scared to death, either way." She knew she wasn't good with words, but hoped he'd understood anyway.

He thought about her words, looking at their hands, and saw hers trembling. He couldn't say he understood. From his point of view, she was sending mixed signals. Very much mixed.

"If you're unsure where you stand regarding me, why did you kiss me today?" _And invite me to your place_, he added silently. "To say you're sorry, and send me home to wait another four years?" His voice clearly showed his hurt. He felt like he was played with, and she rushed to explain.

"No, no - I know perfectly well where I stand regarding you." She paused, taking a deep breath to finally say it, and plunge into it.

Too late for him, he was getting impatient.

"And that would be…?"

"Here." She said and kissed him full on the mouth.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A/N: All thoughts had to be taken into consideration, so every character got his/her fair share - I hope. Next chapter coming soon!**

**Reviews most welcome, good and especially bad! You're helping me a lot either way!**


	4. On the cushions

**Disclaimer**

Whose is it? ABC's of course, not mine. Sheesh.

**Rating T** for language and … well, romance.

**Category **Romance/Humor

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A/N: Thank you so much for you support, I really appreciate it! **

**I'm not that good at writing smut, so the story remains rated T, at least in my opinion. Please let me know if this should be M.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Chapter 4 – On the cushions **

Toe-curling.

Hit by lightning.

Nerve-end-tingling.

His writers' mind came up with several descriptions of this kiss, before his mind shut down. The electric shock her lips on his caused to erase every coherent thought he had only moments before, letting him forget every insecurity he might have had regarding this woman, and the questions he had regarding her feelings for him, quickly vanished when he felt her tongue gliding across his teeth, and he opened his mouth for her.

Their tongues remembered this mornings' duel very vividly, it seemed, and picked up exactly where they quit some hours before.

He leaned into her, bringing his body close to hers, ever closer, and nudging her to fall back against the cushions. He followed her motions without ever letting go of her mouth, their tongues continuing a dance all of their own, in a perfect rhythm, as if they'd already done this a thousand times before. (He definitely remembered their first one. Well, two, to be precise.)

He pushed her further into the cushions, covering her body with his, letting her feel all his weight and pinning her effectively under him. His hands began to roam her body, and the soft moans that escaped her mouth made him even more eager to feel more of her, preferably naked skin. He let a finger caress the hem of her shirt, inching, teasing along the fabric.

She had the same idea, fisting his shirt, letting herself completely fall into the intoxicating sensation of being kissed by an expert, and a devoted one at that. All coherent thought had escaped her mind, too, as her wicked voice had taken over control and blotted out all restraints she may have had. _Finally. Let him feel how much you want that, want him. Let there be no doubt where you stand._

She tugged impatiently at his hair, his shirt and down his back, when she suddenly smiled evilly (and completely turned on), letting her hand wander further down south. This morning, only one of her hands had had the pleasure of feeling his butt, but now, both her hands were free. _Hmmm…. What could I do with two free hands and his body pinned to mine?_

She started a dance downwards with both hands, drawing lazy circles on his back, but steadily downwards. Once arrived, she paused the fraction of a moment, cherishing the imminent feel of his buttocks under her hands. A slight touch on the left, and on the right, which resulted in a sweet moan on his side, and then she massaged his butt with utter devotion, which made his eyeballs roll backwards into the sockets.

He couldn't believe that he could be more aroused every second, but the feel of her body under his, her roaming hands (oh so delicate hands, he never dreamed of her being intent on massaging his ass like that), and insatiable mouth, made him feel he'd died and went straight to heaven.

Things would have gotten a lot hotter, hadn't both not tried to shift at the same time, and toppled from the sofa, knocking the food from the table in the process.

"Ouch!"

"What the hell-?"

Both yelled, and not a little pissed at the interruption. When both had regained their composure, they looked at each other, swollen lips, disheveled hair, blurry vision, crumpled shirts, and burst out laughing.

"Eat first?" Kate asked, grinning.

"Yeah, we better. Would be a waste of your cooking skills" he teased.

Kate slapped him, still with this happy grin on her face. "Shut up, Rick."

"Why? I was promised a meal prepared by yourself, and not some Chinese take out." He pouted.

"You're lucky to get something to eat at all" she haughtily said. "I was catching criminals all day, whereas you were at home all day, having only the task of bringing the booze."

"Booze? You call a 2000 Châteauneuf du Pape 'booze'? I'll have you to teach some manners, lady. 'sides, I'll have you know, that I spent my day very productively."

"I doubt not", came the laughing reply. "What, Wii Sports and the Cartoon Channel?" She was teasing, but referred to his well-built shoulder muscles. She'd very much liked to find out more about his muscle condition.

"It was the Discovery Channel. Wanted to have some inspiring things to talk about over dinner." he smugly replied.

"If it was the Discovery Channel, why do you want me to teach me manners for?" she inquired in her best bedroom voice, batting her lashes and barely evading his grip, laughing at his face, enjoying their tease and banter.

She was happy. This was them. They had kissed (_and_ _what a hell of kisses they were_), they had made out, she had told him her secret, and yet, here they were, still Castle and Beckett, with a good dose of Rick and Kate added to the mix. She was very much looking forward to adding some more doses of Rick and Kate later tonight; to find out if he really was right all along…

There _were_ good together.

**Epilogue**

Rick watched her opening the food boxes one by one, smiling at him, and clearly at ease with their change in their relationship status. He couldn't say that he wasn't – in fact, he hadn't been feeling this happy in all his life.

This was a good start. They had a chance. She was opening up, even taking charge and letting him into her life. He would take all she'd offered, happy with every crumb, but this was more than crumbs. This was the beginning of their future. In his heart, he only felt joy and love for this gorgeous woman at his side, driving him crazy with her smiles, her touches, and her – being her.

He only had the nagging feeling that his own secret he still kept hidden from her would be biting his ass some day in the future. But he stuck to his resolve to protect her, no matter what. Perhaps, if there would be the right time, he'd tell her about his own murder board. But not yet.

Not yet.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**A/N: I let it end in a rather sudden way. If this bothers you, I'm sorry. Truth is, I read some very **_**very**_** good stories here on fanfic, and I feel a little inadequate continuing my story. 'sides, I would most probably turn this whole thing into an AU, for the following cases should be included somehow. But since they haven't been aired here (Germany), I can only rely on the snippets on Youtube, and have therefore too little to go by. I'd rather have the "real" stories interwoven in my story, than think about completely new cases. All in all, I feel that this is a good place to stop.**

**Thank you all followers, reviewers, and alerters, you made my day!**


End file.
